Sin to Win Weekend
by KitKat71483
Summary: A possible future involving my established Pen & Dave relationship. It's an idea niggling at me & a comment of Emily's a CM episodes & prompts for a challenge fic. It's a brief view of them & some BAU friends. One chapter will contain spanking but I will post a warning if that's not your thing. There will also be a threesome relationship and femslash. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I got a challenge fic that I've been working on. For those of you following my other story, I have not given it up, this scene has just been niggling at me and I needed to finish this fic so I could get it out of my head. :) Plus, trying to figure out a problematic plot line for my other story is giving me fits. **

**I hope you all enjoy this little one shot possibility for my Penn and Dave world. I have found I just can not let go of this pairing! And, for all of you that are following the network renewals, everyone keep your fingers crossed that our favorite series comes back with all our characters intact! KK)**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope sat down in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the departing members of her family to arrive. She looked down at her ring once more, tilting to watch as the light refracted off it. One year. One year of dating David Rossi. He had given her this lemon citrine and diamond ring last weekend, saying its sparkle reminded him of her smiling greeting every morning when he first came back to the BAU. And she had promised to 'think' about marrying him in return for a long engagement. He had laughingly stated when sliding the ring onto the third finger of her right hand that he would get her an engagement ring when she set a date.

Looking up, she smiled as JJ, Will, and Hotch stepped from the elevator. Standing up, she walked to meet them, smiling as JJ reached out to hug her.

"Best non-engagement party ever! Are you sure you want a long engagement before having a bachelorette party?" JJ teased.

"Shush, JJ!" Penelope squeezed her friend tight, knowing she was only teasing. Her attention was pulled to the side as Emily and Reid came in from the Casino floor. "Reid! I didn't think you were leaving us as well?"

"I'm not. I'm still going to return with you, but, the hospital where my mother is said that I could stay over with her if I wanted. They think they may have her medicine stabilized. I'm going to try and fly out to see her." Reid finally seemed more comfortable with the team knowing about his mother's condition. While he didn't go out of his way to speak of her, he no longer withheld comments that involved her or hid where he was going when he went to visit.

Emily kept walking till she was beside JJ. She had enjoyed this holiday to the States. Seeing her team and visiting with them was something she missed. "We just finished packing Reid's things into my room. With Hotch leaving early to spend part of his vacation with Jack and Morgan leaving today, I thought it would be simpler to just let Reid move his stuff in with me so it wouldn't be sitting in an empty room over the weekend."

Hearing a voice call to her from the elevator, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see Morgan and Dave walking out to join them. "Prentiss! I'm leaving you in charge of these two in my absence." Corralling his Baby Girl with one arm, he squeezed her close in a hug. "I still can't believe you let this old dog talk you into marrying him."

"Maybe marrying him. One day." Penelope stressed with a smile.

"Yeah, but, Baby Girl, you actually let him put a ring on your finger. Even if it was only a promise ring." Morgan couldn't help but tease her and Dave. He had finally accepted the fact that she had chosen to see and build a relationship with David Rossi, the former Lothario of the FBI. And, after a year of observing the two, he had to admit, they were spectacularly right for each other. After all this time though, he just couldn't give up tugging Dave's chain. It had become a part of their banter, and one that Dave and Penelope allowed him. "How did he talk you into accepting that ring, Mama?" Curiosity honestly coated Derek's tone. Remembering past conversations with his Baby Girl, he knew her deep seated fear of commitment.

Suppressing a shiver of remembrance, Penelope's eyes grew a little vague as she flashed back to that past morning.

**CM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM**

"Dave!" Penelope screamed out her second orgasm into the room. Her wolf seemed particularly focused this morning and she couldn't be more aware of him. Coming back to herself slightly, she met Dave's gaze. He was still hard, sliding gently into her sensitive and stimulated center. His hand brushed across her forehead, smoothing damp strands of hair from her face.

"One more time, Cara." Dave's voice came hoarsely to her. Leaning down, he lapped gently at one tight nipple, causing her to arch up into him with a groan. She could feel him still, hot and hard, lodged deep inside, not pausing in his slow thrusts.

Penelope ran her hands up and down her lover's shoulders and arms. Her energy reserves were low but Dave's voice seemed to call to her. "Mon Loup…"

"For me? Just one more time, love." Dave's voice came on a breath across her breast as he released her nipple to softly nip at the other one. Penelope felt her insides twist with rebuilding need as he pulled free, placing hard nips down her sides and soothing them with wet kisses and gentle licks as he moved down her body.

With a murmur of protest, Penelope made an effort to halt his descent, "Mon Loup, I'm too sensitive."

Soothing sounds greeted her as her whole body was wracked by a hard shiver when Dave lowered his head to tongue the hollow of her hip roughly before placing a kiss there and licking his way down to the sensitive area between her thigh and mound. "Shhshhhh, Cara. I'll be easy. Shhhsh, give me just a little more." Dave's voice was dark with need as he lifted her thigh over his shoulder and settled between her legs.

Penelope's light whimper floated through the room as Dave's tongue delicately pressed into her with flickering motions. Her sensitive nerve endings responded with hard surges of need to his every touch. She could feel her toes curling and her chest seemed to flush with heat. Even when Dave breathed warmly over her, it caused a minor shudder to wrack her frame. "Dave, my pet, I'm – I'm so close, I can't take much more –" She cut off with an incoherent moan as Dave took her into his mouth to work against her bundle of nerves with his tongue and gentle sucking kisses. "Dave!"

With a surge of motion, Dave rose to his knees, his hands clenched hard enough to bruise on her hips as he drew her towards him to meet his hard thrust. He plunged into her, pushing against swollen, wet, ultra sensitive tissue till he was settled deep inside her. But, he didn't stop there, pulling back to thrust hard again, over and over. His hips met hers with a steady hard rhythm that had her hands flying over her head to grasp the bed frame and her cries flowing from her lips.

"Damn, Penelope. You are so wet." Dave's voice came to her, causing her eyes to fly open to meet his. He began riding her hard and fast, the sounds echoing in the room. Dave's lips were pulled tight with need and he was hard as rock inside her, pushing relentlessly through sensitized flesh already clenching tight around him. Penelope's voice faded to gasps only, no longer to even focus as sweat beaded on her skin and her spine arched, the new position causing him to sink impossibly deeper into her.

Releasing the deep grip on her hips, Dave fell forward on his arms, wrapping his hands into her hair to clench its strands tight as they wrapped in its lengths, pulling her head back. Hard plunges met her as he ground the next words into her ear, "Come now, Cara. Now!"

And Penelope's scream razed the room as her body helplessly obeyed, white fire blanking out her vision as Dave rode her hard before plunging deep and holding himself against her, his hips jerking fiercely with each jagged grunt as he released deeply and hotly within her. "Penelope!"

For brief moments, Dave was settled against her, his weight pressing her into the bed. And, honestly, Penelope felt she needed his weight to hold her to earth. Her body had floated away with that last peak and she cuddled his weight close for a moment, waiting for her senses to return. With a groan, Dave settled to her side, pulling free from her depths with a shudder, causing another set of aftershocks to ripple through her as she released a soundless gasp. Rolling to his back to remove his boneless weight before he crushed her, Dave settled and pulled her to him with one arm so that she was cradled against him with her head on his chest. She sighed as she listened to his heartbeat return slowly to normal, her own gradually slowing to match it.

"Penelope?" Dave's voice roused her from the stupor she was slowly sinking into.

Still distracted by the uncontrollable shivers that tightened through her insides in the aftermath, she was sluggish to respond, "Yes, love?"

Dave stroked a hand through her hair, gently fingering the damp knots he had left behind, "If I were to one day ask you to marry me, would you think about it?"

The words drifted to her, non-threatening with its 'if' and 'one day' so that she responded without thinking, "Yes."

With a chuckle, Dave reached his hand beneath the pillow on the bed, pulling out a small velvet box. Holding the box before them, he opened it with his other hand, causing Penelope to look up as he jostled her. With wide eyes, she watched as he pulled the glinting ring from inside and tossed the box to the floor beside them. Penelope could only watch with shocked eyes as he lifted her right hand and slid the ring onto her finger. The bright color of the yellow citrine and the white flash of diamonds met her eyes and she froze in shock as she stared. With another chuckle, Dave brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles where the ring rested. With a gentle tone, he reassured her, "Just a promise ring, Penelope. Nothing to worry about." Resting their joined hands on his chest, he added, "You're not getting an engagement ring till you decide you want a wedding and set a date."

**CM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM**

With a reminiscent shudder, she came back to the present and responded honestly, "He caught me during a weak moment after really spectacular sex."

Dave snickered along with Emily as Penelope's known bluntness caused Morgan to wince and pull a face. JJ and Reid both blushed. Will looked away, hiding his grin behind his hand. "Baby Girl, you can't tell me things like that! You're family and I don't need to know that!" Holding his hand over his ear and rubbing it back and forth as if he could wipe what he heard from his brain, Morgan made a comical picture and Penelope could not help but giggle.

"You asked me, Dark Knight of Atlantic City. The Fountain of all Knowledge is ever truthful." Pulling away from Derek, she linked her arms with JJ and Emily. Laying her head down on Emily's shoulder, she admitted, "I'm going to miss all of us being together. This was a wonderful week." Looking across the circle to meet Dave's shining eyes, she smiled at him. "This was the perfect present, Mon Loup."

With a sigh and a last hug, JJ pulled away, "I know, PG. It's time for us to head for the airport. Will and I are starting to miss Henry and we plan on spending this weekend with him before returning to work.

"And I have a meeting with a family wanting to look at one of my houses. I can't stay any longer, Mama." Derek turned and shook Dave's hand before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks for the week, man."

The group broke down into individual moments of camaraderie as everyone said one final goodbye and headed for the line of taxis waiting outside the door. Soon, luggage was stowed away, last hugs were given, especially between the departing friends and Emily as they said a last goodbye. Even Reid had an overnight bag thrown onto the backseat of the cab as he got ready to leave to visit his mother. Finally it was only three people left in the heat of the afternoon on the sidewalk.

Pulling her lover to her, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dave. I do love you, you tall luscious Italian affogato." Rising on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, enjoying the feeling as he cradled her close and nudged at her lips with the tip of his tongue before dipping inside.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself, Kitten" with a contented look, he loosened his grip and let Penelope slide down his body to the ground again.

Twirling to catch Emily's arm in hers, she headed back into the casino. With a naughty look from the corner of her eye, she pulled Emily nearer as they entered the lobby again. Snuggling her friend closer, she looked back over her shoulder at Dave, sharing a wink with him before turning back to her friend.

With an over-exaggerated whisper, she gazed at Emily, "Now that the children have all gone home, you owe me an explanation of what a 'Sin to Win' weekend in Atlantic City entails, woman."

As Emily paused on the threshold of the Casino floor, Dave swept up beside her and cupped his arm around her from the other side, not letting her pause as he swept the three of them into the Casino. Dave chuckled sexily before leaning down and murmuring into her other ear, "Now don't turn shy, we've both been waiting for you all week."

** CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**(A/N: I loved this glimpse of a possible future for Penn and Dave. For those of you who want to follow this beyond the singular romance and into the teasing flirty relationship possibilities of the rest of the story. I continued it on The Writer's Coffee Shop and Archive of Our Own due to it's a lot more 'mature' than what I think will be allowed on ff. So, be warned. It's going to be a short fic, roughly between 4-5 chapters and I have everything but the last 2 chapters written to be posted.**

**I am so enjoying every facet of Penn and Dave as a couple. And I will be finishing my 'Something More'. Hope everyone has a good holiday this coming weekend! KK)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**A/N: I don't know what to say to introduce this. I hope you all continue reading! **

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

As they walked across the foyer of the casino and paused to buy chips, Penelope adopted her crazy accent, "Lady, youse have sum 'splaining to do."

Penelope kept her arm firmly laced through Emily's as Dave headed to get them chips. Emily smiled at Penelope's tone. It had been so good to see everyone again. And the two people she worried about most, seemed to be okay. Spencer seemed more relaxed, settled in himself. And Penelope! Who would have seen that one coming? Now that she had seen them together, it made a sense. Whatever PG and Dave had together – it was working. Turning to see Rossi coming back their way with three racks of chips, Emily brought herself back to the present.

"Have you ever watched the movie Fight Club?" Emily's voice had a laugh in it as she pulled slightly away from Penelope.

Looking a tad perplexed, Penelope asked, "Yes, we've watched it."

"At protest from one of us." Tilting his head to the side in a considering manner, "It was an interesting principle though. And the fight scenes were interesting."

"Well, it's like I told Morgan, if I have to explain it, you really don't need to know. The only way you can find out about a 'Sin to Win' weekend is to play." Emily smiled in triumph, actually believing the argument was over. She had obviously forgotten Penelope's tenacity.

Looping her free arm around her sexy Italian, Penelope, after a glance at Dave, looked at her with a gleam in her eye, "Emily, my love, I do believe that I and my luscious gelato need you to find us a game then."

For a moment, Emily froze. "PG, are you sure? The game is called 'Sin to Win'. It's not only poker chips that are bet or be called on the roll of dice in this game."

Suddenly looking serious, Penelope released the link she held on Dave and Emily with her arms to take both of Emily's hands in hers. "Emily, Dave and I have already gone over this. It's our last weekend in Atlantic City. Share it with us and let's have some fun. Ok?"

Looking first at Penelope's grinning countenance and then at Rossi's quirked lips, she finally pulled her hands free. Taking up her position between the two, she linked arms once again and led them towards the stairs that led up to a private reserved hall. "Then, come, my two supplicants, and learn of the joys of an Atlantic City weekend."

Leading the way to a door that appeared to be guarded by two bellmen, she reached into her purse and pulled out a white seven sided cube. When the bellmen looked at the two people behind her, she related, "First timers."

Once the doors were opened, Emily, Penelope and Rossi stepped inside a ballroom that appeared elegant and enticing. On the outer edges were tables set in concentric circles that got progressively smaller. Each table had 6 chairs. Looking around the room as they followed Emily deeper inside, Rossi estimated at least 100 or more people in the room. Feeling a nudge on his arm, he turned to find that Emily had led them to a small table hidden to the side. Penelope was already there, running her hand over the different pearlescent and white dice laid out for perusal. Each one was different shades of white, some glittery, some glowing, some marble, but all different shades and hues. Looking at Emily, he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sponsoring your way through the door, but you have to pick and purchase your ticket." Waving her hand over the table, she looked back at Rossi. Penelope squealed as she picked up a clear die with what appeared to be small delicate white petals frozen forever inside. Turning it from side to side, she seemed enraptured by the gold words pressed on each of the seven sides. _**Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Fury, Envy, and Pride. **_Stepping to her side, Rossi picked out the elegant one of polished ivory and black script. After making their selections and purchasing them, they were each handed a lavish white stationary card with gold etching on it. Flipping it over, they found the words 'Sin to Win' scrawled in tasteful artistry across the top. Underneath were a set of rules.

_**Sin to Win:**_

_Lust __- Roller receives a chip or a kiss for 1 minute from a chosen Player._

_Gluttony__ - All Players take a shot._

_Greed__ - Roller receives a chip or a kiss from all Players._

_Sloth__ - Next Player's roll becomes your roll._

_Fury__ - Roller gets to spank chosen Player 5 times or Player surrenders a chip._

_Envy__ - Roller takes a chip or a kiss from the Player with the most chips._

_Pride__ - Roller chooses any of the other rolls as a reward._

_ Any player can bow out at anytime by surrendering all their chips._

Turning to her lover, Penelope looked at Rossi with a question in her eyes. He smiled, completely, with his tempting lips and his dark eyes. He took her hand in his, placing a slow kiss upon her knuckles, and whispered with intensity, "No worries, Cara. But, remember, no one spanks that sweet ass of yours down here, but me. And I will share no kisses with anyone but you while we're here." Their own rules set, Penelope and Dave turned to join the throng of people and find a comfortable table.

Emily watched with a grin as her friends turned towards one of the tables. She couldn't believe that they were here with her. Picking up her card and her seven sided die, she followed them to a table and took her seat.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Emily, I can't believe you won over $1000!" Penelope stumbled into the room with her arms wrapped around her best friend, giggles and laughter surrounding them. Rossi stepped inside behind them, steadying hands upon both their hips as he steered them towards the corner of the suite that held a couch and chair. Having finished their game earlier and then going out to eat dinner, they had headed back to their rooms to relax before deciding on whether to head back out again for the night. With some coaxing, Penelope had talked Emily into coming back to see how big and swanky the suite Rossi had rented for them was, waxing poetic over the large king size bed, tub for two, and amazing view.

"My juicy Chickadee, you and Dave brought in about $1700 together if my estimate wasright. If you and Rossi hadn't hobbled yourselves with your personal rules, I believe you would have finished with more than me. The man at that last table kept looking longingly at your luscious ass all night." Emily refused to sit down and turning on the music player low in the corner, she began to dance with Penelope. She had been having fun tonight. Sharing this night with her friends had been rewarding. For a moment, it had taken her mind off her time in England. Oh, she loved her new job. It was challenging. In totally different ways than working in the BAU. But, starting a new job, meeting new people, not knowing personally anyone already there, had not lent a lot of time to explore her personal life. And sometimes, like tonight, watching Penelope and Dave together, she was reminded of how long it had been since her last relationship.

The ringing phone had drawn Dave over to the bedside and he sat down on the bed to talk. Relaxing back, against the headboard, he watched the two women as they danced. Such a lovely picture they made together. His attention moved back to the conversation on the phone as he asked for the question to be repeated.

Penelope pulled Emily around, wrapping an arm around her and cradling her comfortably close. "Now, tell me Emily, what had you so sad when you first arrived?" Concern for her friend darkened her tone.

"Nothing life threatening, PG. I just was feeling a little lonely, I guess. I needed this vacation with all of you more than I thought." Emily felt her eyes close, remembering the last few months. Shaking away the memories, she grinned as she looked at her friend, "Now, why don't you tell me how long you and Rossi have been doing the dirty deed." Twirling Penelope out at arm's length and pulling her back with smiles in her eyes, Emily laughed with Penelope.

"Let's just say, it's been a year of learning about each other and a year of sexual bliss." Penelope giggled at the look on her friend's face. Leaning forward as if to share a great secret, "You only get the full smutty story if you join the secret club."

Emily shuddered at the feel of Penelope's enticing lips against her neck below her ear. She had hoped to renew old friendships of the sexual kind this week. But, Penelope was paired up now. And, unfortunately, she was paired up with the only other friend from the BAU that Emily could image being able to form a brief and enjoyable union with – David Rossi, the BAU's resident Lothario. Apparently, that was reformed Lothario. Wonder how many women cried over that information? With a quiet smile, she relaxed into her friend, letting herself enjoy the touch of a friend. "So, how do I join the secret club? Is there a hand shake?" Emily unconsciously tightened her fingers where they rested on Penelope's hips as she pulled her closer.

"Ah, well, it's something like that." With a secretive snicker, Penelope turned her head to raise her lips close to Emily's ear, "I will share one smutty secret. Remember those many nights of drinking out with you and JJ and I always bemoaned the fact that I would never be able to experience a threesome?"

Emily shuddered at the feeling of Penelope's enticing lips brushing her ear with each word, enjoying the feeling as the words finally sunk in and she pulled back to look into her friend's eyes. "You didn't! You and Rossi? Oh, god, I hope it was Rossi. I don't even want to think about you and Lynch."

"Ewwwwwww!" Coming to a jolting stop, Penelope pulled her hands free from where they had slipped up to clasp around Emily's neck and play in her hair. "Woman, why must you ruin my buzz by bringing that time of my life up again?"

Pulling Penelope back into her arms, Emily laughed, "Sor-ry. But, you've hidden the Rossi and you thing so well other than telling me you two have become friends, how was I not to be sure?" Teasing her now, Emily asked, "So, a third, huh? I think it's you that has some 'splaining' to do!" With a twirling pull on their linked hands, she spun Penelope out into the center of the room, only to have Rossi catch Penelope's other hand.

"Kitten, Spencer is on the phone for you." Lifting her hand to his lips, he brushed warm kisses across Penelope's knuckles before releasing her to the side of the bed. Turning back, he clasped Emily's hand and drew her into a slow dance. "So, how is it that you were able to get a complete two weeks away?"

"You know how it is, I've finally got things worked to where I can afford to let things run without me for a short period of time. So, here I am." Emily took deep breaths, trying to still her thrumming pulse from her recent dance with Penelope. She had tried to forget her hopeful plans of reconnecting with Penelope, but the close dance had stirred up her reactions more than she had thought. But the deep breaths only let her breathe in the intriguing scent of Dave's aftershave. How was she supposed to hide her attraction from these two? One of them was her closest friend, the other a talented profiler that used to work with her for years. It wouldn't be surprising if they already knew and were being discreet about it.

"You've been working too many long nights without a break or time off, haven't you? Emily, the job was offered to you on your own talents and merits. You don't have to prove your fitness for it to anyone else." Dave's eyes remained focused on her with concern.

Looking to the side as they swayed together, Emily admitted softly, "What if I have to prove it to myself?"

Slowing to almost a stop, Dave pulled her closer to speak directly to her, "Emily, there is nothing to prove. You are exceptional. At everything you put your mind to."

Emily swallowed as the front of her body brushed against Rossi's. A flash of fire momentarily blanked her vision as her nipples hardened to points. Crap! How was she supposed to hide that! First Penelope's lips on her skin, now the feel of Rossi's hard planes brushing against hers and she was turning into a puddle of goo. Hearing the phone settle back into the cradle behind her, she stepped back only to have Rossi release her into a spin and pull her back against him, her back to his front so that they were both facing Penelope where she sat on the bed.

Shakily, Emily asked, "I'm hurt. Spencer didn't want to talk to me?"

"He said he'd be back Saturday night to spend the rest of the weekend with us till we head out Thursday. He's looking forward to it." Leaning forward, Penelope stretched out like a cat diagonally across the bed. "So, entertainment for the rest of the night," watching her lover and her friend dance, Penelope's eyes reflected the effect the rousing sight was having on her. "I had so much fun playing your 'Sin to Win'. Why don't we play just the three of us?"

Emily sighed quietly thinking of Penelope's and Rossi's rules they had stated earlier. Not going to be a lot of fun. But, she would be with friends. "Sure, let me go get my chips." Moving to pull away from Rossi's light embrace, she was surprised when he drew her backward against his hard frame. Even more surprised at the evidence of arousal she felt pressed against her backside. Her head whipped around to meet his gaze, finding her eyes caught in his dark uncompromising vision. Her lips parted helplessly as she felt a throb brought to life within her. The sound of a drawer opening behind her could not pull her attention from Rossi, but the sound of her best friend's voice did.

Dragging her eyes around, she turned guiltily towards Penelope, only to find her sitting at the end of the bed, with one hand raised between them. "I don't think we'll need chips with this game, my pet. If you are interested?" Penelope raised her eyes to Emily's, not reacting to her lover's possessive hold on her friend. Emily's shocked look dropped from the longing that shown from Penelope's hungry stare, to the gleaming black cube that held tints of deep dark purple with gold etching on all seven sides.

"Penelope! What are you – Do you and Dave even know what you are offering?!" The black seven sided die held an entirely different level of meaning from the white and clear dice Emily had led them to earlier that evening. Emily yanked her stunned gaze back to Penelope only to see her standing up and walking to her.

Closing one hand around the die, Penelope reached out her other hand and cupped Emily's cheek, rubbing her thumb gently over her it in a caress that Emily unintentionally leaned into. Stretching up onto her toes, Penelope angled Emily's lips to hers and they met in an ardent kiss. One that had Penelope opening her lips to let her tongue tease Emily's open before coaxing her way inside.

Dave wrapped an arm more fully around Emily's waist, feeling his blood surge lower and his length flex against the already constricting front of his slacks. He could feel the tension through Emily's frame as he nestled her body close, offering comfort and letting her know that he and Penelope were hiding nothing from her. Literally, nothing. He could feel his arms and hands pressed against the lovely tantalizing forms of both of his companions as they kissed and he could not restrain a growl, tilting his head to press his lips against the skin of Emily's shoulder, needing just a taste.

With a gasp, Emily pulled free from Penelope's lips, leaning her forehead against her friend's. Emily freed one hand from where she had grasped both of Dave's arms and reached out to curl her hand around Penelope's. With shaky fingers, she opened Penelope's hand and picked up the seven sided black die, looking at the words etched in gold, reading them to herself even though she already knew what they would say – **Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Fury, Envy, and Pride**. Each word set forth in elegant script.

"Emily, precious, we know what we are offering. I did not lie when I said we have invited a third into our relationship. It was only one other person, but then, both Dave and I are very picky. And there has been no one else other than that person, but you, that we would offer this to." Penelope kept her stare steadily on her friend, wanting her to understand her sincerity.

Almost shaking her head, Emily couldn't help but look up behind her to scrutinize Dave's gaze, trying to gauge his attitude, his reaction to Penelope's offer. All she could find in his eyes was his straightforward sometimes brisk honesty looking back at her. Tilting his head down, he brought his lips close to Emily's, "No restrictions, Emily. Not to those we invite into our relationship." Softly he brushed his wicked lips against hers, letting them press against hers briefly before pulling away, showing her in the easiest way possible that, if she accepted, there would be no rules between them. "Unless you are uncomfortable with this? We would never pressure you into something that you didn't want, Emily."

Emily could not contain the shudders that wracked her frame at the feel of Dave's beard chafing her skin as he withdrew. Her lips tingled with the pressure he had placed on them, slight as it was, and she swallowed as she could still taste the mint flavor from Penelope's lipstick in her mouth. Both of them? She could have both?! Emily squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment before opening them wide, trying to assure herself she was actually awake. Abruptly, the earlier conversations between her and her friends came back to her. They had been sitting at lunch and she had been lured into expanding more and more about her life in England and with Interpol. "You were interrogating me!"

Struggling against Dave's hold, Emily only stilled as Penelope chuckled and wrapped them both in a warm hug, squeezing her breathless for a moment. "Emily, we couldn't ask you if you were involved with someone over there. " Penelope only released her tight hug enough to run her lips back and forth over Emily's shoulder that was bared by the dress she was wearing. "Besides, doesn't it always get you hot to see Dave use his super Negotiator powers!" With a sultry look, Penelope added, "Don't think I've forgotten the many confessions us girls have shared. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy having all that skill focused on you."

Still feeling the strong throbbing of blood through her veins and the quickened beating of her heart, Emily's confidence snapped back into place at the reassurance from both of them. "Well, you two," closing her hand tightly around the die, she squeezed Dave's arm around her waist and placed a kiss against Penelope's lips, telegraphing her acceptance of the offer they had made, "if you feel confident, let's play." Pulling away from them both, Emily sashayed across the room to sit upon the couch. "But, I should let you know, I have no fear."

Penelope smiled with triumph and moved to recline on the couch. Dave followed behind them, unable to keep a strange curl from his lips, "Wait till you play it with someone from Vegas."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**A/N: Okay, I'm on pins and needles here. I've already told you all that I've never written fanfic before I started "A Little Something More". Then, I took on a challenge fic because I had this idea niggling at me. And, it involved a threesome. So, not only am I a new writer, but, I'm venturing into an area that I wasn't expecting to have to voice yet. LOL! **

**But, I was able to get my image of Dave as a Dominant Man to come across in a sexy way in "A Little Something More". Hopefully, I can get it to flit through this one as well a bit. He is just such a sexy beast! :)**

**Hope you all are still enjoying the story line. KK!**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**


	3. Chapter 3

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**A/N: Warning and slight spoiler, this chapter does contain consensual spanking. Skip if it is not your thing.**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

_**~~~Greed~~~**_

Dave smiled as the die rolled to a stop. "Ladies, I do believe luck is in my favor tonight." He leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out before him. Linking his fingers and resting them across his hips, he couldn't help but purse his lips before smiling again at the sight before him. An hour had been passed. As well as, two to four shots for everyone present, various clothing had been removed and was piled at the sides of different players, and lipstick along with beard burn graced various body parts. His socks and shoes had long since gone the way of the women's stocking and heels. Penelope had lost her panties and he had given up his shirt much earlier to a roll of Emily's. He couldn't help but run a thumb over the lipstick stains that drifted along the top edge of his pants above his right hip. He was hot and hard within his slacks and he could swear his need was rising off his skin in blistering waves.

Emily and Penelope were leaning together, giggling. Penelope was leaning back against Emily, shirtless and relaxed, her green sea foam bra beautiful against her skin. Her skirt was spread about the couch. Emily still had her dress, but, unless he had missed his guess earlier, and all his years of experience he knew he wasn't wrong, the graceful Emily Prentiss wasn't wearing a bra.

"Lingerie, Ladies. Pay up." Dave watched with predatory eyes as his two ladies moved to rise. Penelope turned so that Emily could reach the hooks of her top. Unfastening the hooks, Emily ran her hands under the edges of Penelope's bra and slowly eased the sea foam material off. In the process, she stepped closer to Penelope's back and with visible delight, slid her hands around her chest, cupping Penelope's breasts as the material fell to the ground. With delicate fingers, she rolled Penelope's nipples between forefingers and thumbs, pulling lightly only to alternate again with a firm rolling pressure. Penelope's head fell back onto Emily's shoulder as melting sensations fluttered through her. Emily pressed a kiss to Penelope's lips before pulling back, reluctantly releasing the bounty at her fingertips and stepping back.

Penelope moved so she could cuddle Emily to her, enjoying the feel of Emily's silky dress moving against her sensitive nipples and chest. Pushing her away slightly, she encouraged Emily to turn to the side and bend forward to place her hands on the arm of the couch behind them. Settling behind her and with a flushed look at Dave, Penelope started at Emily's ankles. Running caressing fingers up those insanely long legs, Penelope clutched the hem of Emily's dress in her hands as she continued bringing her hands higher. Pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin of her knees and thighs, causing Emily's breath to come fast, Penelope shifted closer, more between Emily's spread thighs as her fingers slid under the edge of Emily's lacy red boy –cut briefs. As her fingers snared into the vibrant red material, Penelope moved forward even more as she pulled them down, flicking her tongue over sensitive skin before setting her teeth firmly into one cheek. Emily's sharp gasp echoed throughout the room only to be overshadowed by the groan from Dave's lips at the sight. Releasing her teeth, Penelope lightly touched her lips to the red indents she had left on Emily's body before pressing her face deeper between her spread thighs and bathing Emily's lower lips with her tongue before probing between and firmly stroking against Emily's slick bundle of nerves, each brush causing Emily to push back encouragingly against her tongue.

"Enough." Dave's strained voice echoed around the room. "Bring me my things, Kitten."

Pulling reluctantly away from a shivering Emily with one last stroke of her tongue, Penelope rose shakily with a lack of grace after gathering her bra and re-locating Emily's red briefs from where she had dropped them on the floor. Walking to Dave, she could see the effect the sight of her and Emily together had on him, seeing his arousal firmly outlined by the material of his slacks.

"Your prizes, Mon Loup." Penelope held the items out to Dave, only to have him clasp her hand and pull her down to him as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue between her lips, searching out the taste of Emily that still resided on the wetness on her lips and on her tongue.

Releasing Penelope, he dropped the items of clothing beside his chair and ran his thumb over her wet lips. "Oh, Kitten, I think we'll all be gathering many more prizes tonight."

_**~~~Lust~~~**_

"Oh, ho, Dave, I do believe you need to walk that charming façade over her to me." Emily grinned mischevieously and full of cheer as her roll finished. Penelope was laying in her lap and Emily had rested one hand on her chest, restlessly smoothing her fingers over Penelope's stomach and chest. Emily looked down at Penelope, a small part of her still unbelieving that this was not going to impeach on their friendship in some way. Up till now, except for kissing, all the touching had been done between her and Penelope. This was the first moment that she was asking for something from David Rossi.

Movement at her side pulled her back to the fact that Dave was now sitting beside them on the long couch. Moving from beneath Penelope's form, she stood and faced Dave, pushing him farther back on the couch and stepping forward to place her knees on each side of his thighs. Settling in his lap, she squirmed a little, feeling the rough texture of his slacks chaffing delicately against her wetness where she was pressed against him. Dave brought his hands up to cradle her hips and drew her tightly but firmly against him. Casting her eyes to the side once more, she met Penelope's gaze where she was now laying on her stomach beside them, her head braced in her hands. Penelope showed no signs of any angst, in fact, she had her knees bent as she lay down facing them and was swinging her heels back and forth slowly in the air.

Reassured, Emily returned her gaze to Dave's passion shadowed eyes. Reaching behind her neck, she loosened the ribbon that was all that held up the top of her dress, letting her top slide down to rest against her breasts. Resting one hand against the tanned skin on Dave's bare chest, curling her fingers slightly in the hairs she found there, she cupped his chin with the other and stroked her thumb across that plump bottom lip that so fascinated her. A quick breath was inhaled as he sucked her thumb into his mouth, biting the tip of it and causing a lightening surge to flush through her before he released her digit. Arching away from him slightly with the result of pressing her hot center even more firmly against his hard length below her, she drew his head down towards her breast. "You have charmed many a woman with the strength of that tongue and the words that drip from those lips. I want to feel all that charming strength and those hot lips wrapped right here. Show me what you've learned over the years."

Dave took a moment to press his face between Emily's breasts, inhaling her scent deeply, before brushing his cheek against her skin where is disappeared beneath the silk of her dress. With deliberate intent, opened his lips and griped the edge of the material where it lay, he pulled it away and out from Emily's skin. Letting it go, all three of them watched as the material completed its journey to fall in folds around Emily's waist. Emily's nipples were pebbled from desire and Dave was impelled to suckle her in long hard draws, causing her to moan as she inadvertedly cradled his head closer to her, urging him on.

With a sigh, Penelope uttered, "That is so hot."

Rasping her nipple with a firmer touch from his tongue, Dave called forth a sharp cry from Emily. Turning his head to alternate attention to her other breast, he licked in short, controlled movements on the tip, smiling against her nipple as he felt Emily rocking against him, even as the motion caused him to tighten further with need. Finally acceding to Emily's pleas, he opened his lips and sucked her nipple into his mouth with another drawn out motion. Emily squirmed with hungry demand upon Dave's lap and to save his sanity, he clenched his hands around her hips tightly. "Woman, be still," was growled to her before he bit gently down on the tight bud. When she didn't pull away but only curled closer to him, Dave rewarded her with another nip to her other breast before laving his bite with his tongue.

_**~~~Pride~~~**_

Penelope moaned with pleasure. Forcing her eyes open so she wouldn't miss this sight, she looked down to where Dave's teeth gently gripped one nipple while he flicked the tip repeatedly with his tongue. To her right, Emily was crouched beside her as well with her lips closed around her right breast, sucking and rolling the nipple upon her tongue. Penelope found the vision of both dark heads at her breast intoxicating and moaned again. The different sensations pulling at her senses in different ways till it dazed her.

Feeling hands pressing her inner thighs, one graced with sharp nails that scratched and scraped her skin teasingly as it moved; the other manly and rough as it gripped and stroked. Penelope thrust her hands through each head of hair and held them closer and tighter to her breasts as she leaned further back with a gusty passionate groan. "God, yes!"

Emily grazed her fingers down and between Penelope's moist folds, using the tips of her fingers to stroke the hard nubbin that was slick and standing proudly within her folds. She alternated stroking with splitting her fingers in a sharp v to clasp and squeeze Penelope's clit. Dave tucked two fingers inside her, manipulating the flesh he found there, Penelope's incredible wetness easing his way.

"So, good. I'm so wet." Penelope could barely vocalize, devolving to inarticulate murmurs of encouragement and Emily raised her free hand from Penelope's waist to run her fingers through her curls as she released Penelope's nipple from between her lips with a slight wet popping noise. With a movement like magnets pulling together, Emily and Penelope's lips met with gratifying delight as their tongues played and danced.

_**~~~Fury~~~**_

Dave felt a swift tightening of every muscle in his body. Huskily, he called, "Emily, come here."

As she stood, the folds of her dress fell and swayed about her knees as she took the two steps to where Dave sat, trying to get a handle on his ferocious need. He could feel Penelope's eyes on him and he looked to the side to meet the smirking quirk of her lips and the amusement in her eyes as she waited to watch the erotic act she knew well was coming.

"Here, Emily. Lie across my legs, hands pressed to the floor. I want complete access that that attractive ass of yours." Dave's voice became hoarse as he finished his sentence, pulling his legs together and leaning back against the chair he was seated in. His heated gaze became fixed on Emily's swaying hips as she moved towards him.

The mounting heat in her cheeks was not born of embarrassment but of a smouldering heat she had not experienced before. Who of her acquaintance would have ever asked this of her? Who would have dared? Meeting Dave's eyes, she knew he was watching her with an appreciation and anticipation that she had never seen from anyone else. A slight smile crept across her face as she eased across his lap. There was no way he could hide his fervid arousal as it pressed into her. "Why, David Rossi, one would assume you've been waiting for this," Emily could not help by taunt him a little and wiggled against him like she was trying to get comfortable.

Penelope came to her knees in front of Emily. This was something she had done and enjoyed before. But, not everyone was the same. Cupping Emily's chin in her hand, she met her eyes seriously for a moment. "Emily, you remember our safe word?" Watching till Emily nodded, she moved her fingers into a more sensual caress, combing Emily's hair back her ear before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Emily's in a passionate nuzzling kiss before sitting back on her knees.

Emily shivered as she felt the soft folds of her dress slowly being lifted and David Rossi's hand moving languidly over her flesh. His hand seemed hot against her needy flesh as first he slid his hand in slow circles, his nails grazing with atrocious delight across her upturned cheeks. Emily clenched her thighs together in a paltry attempt to mask the dampness that threatened to reveal how sexually arousing she found this.

Emily's quietness faded with the first hard slap across her bottom. "Dave!" Her startled cry rang in the still room.

"Don't hide anything from me, Emily." Dave's voice overrode Emily's outburst, firm and unflustered. He slid his hand down over the red imprint, "spread your legs back wide. I want to see every part of you, lucciola."

Spreading her legs back apart, Emily found her back arching as Dave slid silky fingers down over her lower extremities and she could feel them sliding through the evidence of her excitement. Her reward for instant obedience to his demand was having those talented fingers strum across her bundle of nerves. "Oh, very good, Emily. You're so wet and hot around my fingers." Pulling his fingers free, he traced glistening trails of his own imagination over her rounded bottom.

Two more slaps, one after the other in quick succession, followed, accompanied by Emily's squirming against the hard shaft that prodded her belly with each of her movements. Dave rubbed his hand over the hot marks that now graced her skin, massaging the imprints he had left behind. "Such beautiful reactions, lucciola. I look forward to seeing how bright and how high you will fly tonight."

With a brief thought of '_**oh god'**_ Emily could not help the inadvertent clenching of her insides and more creamy release coating her thighs as Dave delivered the last two slaps, powerful and sharp in the room that for the moment only held the hushed and rapid breathing of its three occupants.

"So wonderful." Dave's fingers formed a tight symmetry as they slid back down to reward Emily for her honesty and for not hiding her reactions, stroking and sliding over her wetness as them manipulated her to intense pleasure. Her moans filled the room and Dave's cock throbbed painfully in his slacks.

Penelope took both her hands to cup Emily's face and brought her lips to press against hers wetly. Emily opened her lips, thrusting her tongue in to dance temptingly with Penelope's raising her hands from their position on the floor to press on the muscles in her friend's thighs. Pushing up, she contorted so she could sit upright in Dave's lap, raising her hands to cover Penelope's where the clasped her face and pulling her upright with her. Stopping at last, she was sitting upright in his lap, leaning back against Dave, Penelope on her knees between her spread thighs. Her and Penelope's kiss continued and Dave clasped her waist to grind his cock against the hot skin of her bottom that he could feel pressed against him through the material of his slacks. He had not held back in his swats and knowing that Emily had been as affected by them as he- well, it was calling to an explosive and wicked side of him. A side he had held buried for years after his first wife, only releasing it once he had met his current love, Penelope.

Needing to feel Emily move under his hands again, he released one hand to move back between her spread thighs. His fingers were welcomed into her wetness and his thumb found a hard nubbin to caress. He relished the moans that Emily could not control as Penelope freed her lips to press kisses along her neck, dropping lower to lick and suck on one nipple as she pulled and rolled Emily's hard nipples with her tongue and teeth and lips and fingers. Continuing to call forth Emily's passion, Penelope worked in unison to arouse Emily to feverish pitch, the moment that broke her control coming when Dave thrust hard fingers deep inside Emily and pressed hard with his thumb, the roughness calling forth a scream as Emily reached that moment of sweet intense climax and flew, bright and burning over the edge.

It had been so long since she had experienced anything other than an orgasm delivered by her hands. She had needed this moment. Needed this experience and sharing it with friends she trusted and cared for had intensified the sensation. As  
she settled back against Dave's chest, she held Penelope to her chest with one hand. Breathing deeply to regain much needed oxygen, she realized on thing, "I need more." Emily had one arm clasped around Dave's neck and her lips were brushing hotly against his neck as she pleaded, her other hand wrapped in Penelope's hair, stroking her neck. "Please, I need-"

Penelope tweaked a nipple with her sharp teeth, causing Emily's plea to cut off with a gasp. "Emily, you want to concede the game? I'm quite ready to move on to the prize." Penelope's tongue went back to licking and coaxing Emily's nipple in and out of the tight grasp of her lips, adding to the arousal Emily was battling against to think clearly.

"I-" again Emily's words were cut short as Dave added a particularly firm thrust up with his fingers, finding a spongy area inside her channel that caused Emily to lose the moment of clarity she had as she responded without reserve, "Yes! Yes, I concede. Give me more. I need more."

Moving from the floor, Penelope rose to her feet and went to the bed. Taking the suitcase and placing it on the floor, she called to the two still ensconced in the chair as she took something from the depths of the suitcase. With a groan, Dave pulled his hand from Emily's moist depths and sliding his arm under her legs, he lifted her all in one motion as he stood. Taking the three steps to the cleared bed, he laid Emily out upon the comforter. Reaching to her, he closed his hands on the dress bunched about her waist and pulled it from her hips, down her length, dropping it to the floor. Penelope sat beside Emily. With one hand held behind her back, Penelope leaned down to press a kiss hotly to Emily's lips before turning her head to speak lowly in her ear. "Look at Dave where he's standing at your feet." Both women's eyes raised to where Dave Rossi was standing, bare-chested, his arms braced on each side of Emily's legs as he gazed with all consuming lust up at them. "He wants to taste you, you know." A moan left Emily's throat as her already sensitive nether regions throbbed. "Spread your legs for him, Emily. Show him how much you want him. Let him see, Emily."

Emily's heartbeat quickened as she stared down at the intense man that was going to his knees at her feet. His hands encircled her ankles and he pulled her slowly to the edge of the bed. She felt her heart skip a beat as Dave placed one leg over his shoulder before turning his head to bite her calf as he raised her other leg over his chest and nestled it to his opposite shoulder. Emily's lips parted with an anticipatory shudder as David drew a wet line with his rough tongue along the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Penelope smiled, releasing whatever she had hidden in her hand behind her back to cup and massage Emily's breast in her hand, scraping her colorful nail over Emily's dark nipple. Almost too many sensations flooded Emily and she gasped at the feel of Rossi's bearded cheeks as they rubbed against her wet folds. Unconsciously Emily arched her hips, rising slightly from the bed and Rossi took full advantage, grasping her hips in both hands with strong fingers and keeping her tilted and open to him. His lips curled in satisfaction before he pushed his tongue deep into her, delving with unmerciful dedication till he could lap as deeply from her as possible. Emily tightened around his tongue reflexively and Rossi become even more insistent. He was a man who very much liked to be in control and he decided the tilt of Emily's body was very much to his liking, as it gave him complete access to her.

With deliberate purpose, he moved up till his tongue felt the hood of skin covering her bundle of nerves press against his tongue. Covering her with his open mouth, he sealed his mouth to her as he worked over that bud of flesh, alternating light tracings with rough firm motions. Emily moaned, unable to restrain her rising longing as Penelope continued to pull at her nipples with her soft lips. Between the feel of Penelope's teeth and tongue searing her nipples into tender points and Rossi's tongue pressing against her as he lapped at the creaminess dripping from her, Emily could barely articulate her need. Rossi continued to hold her suspended in an arch above the bed, keeping Emily unable to do anything more than undulate between both her lover's holds. She went hurtling straight over the edge in a blinding release, her whole back bowing with sensations and her mouth opened in soft cries before she subsided into gentle gasps of breath. Coming back to herself, she could feel Penelope's hair drifting lazily across her as she licked beads of sweat from her chest and Rossi's breaths were coming hot as he panted, each exhalation causing renewed throbbing like a heartbeat through her lower region, tightening the muscles in her stomach all over again.

With sudden vigor, Dave surged to his feet, moving his hands to the fastening of his slacks. Penelope's voice came to Emily's ears again, "Look at him, Emily. Isn't he gorgeous?" Penelope laid her head upon Emily's taut stomach as Emily ran her hand lazily through Penelope's curls. Both women watched as Dave opened his slacks and pushed them to his feet, stepping free with strong motions as he moved to the head of the bed. His length stood from him strong and proud, a little longer than average but the width of it was what gave Emily pause. When he placed a knee upon the bed beside her head, Emily could only reach out with a questioning hand to see if her fingers would wrap completely around him.

"Taste him, Emily." Penelope's voice tempted her darkly as Penelope moved down her body. Focusing on Dave's solid form as he kneeled by her, she admired his rigid form. As early as she could remember seeing him, David Rossi had exuded a powerful magnetism. It was one that caused both men and women both to follow him with their eyes. Now, she was getting a taste of everything she had imagined so heatedly years before.

Looking down, Dave's eyes followed the vision of Penelope's white blonde hair as it trailed across Emily's smooth skin. Emily's nipples were tight darkened buds and he knew, later on tonight, he would have to taste them again. His attention was brought back to Emily's lips as her warm breath caressed the head of his shaft. Cradling Emily's head in one hand, he gave her the support she needed and she relaxed as she licked across the tip, tasting the pearlescent drop that posed there, along with the residual wetness from previous moisture. Reaching one hand up, Emily began a gentle massage across the heavy balls that rested at the base of Dave's shaft, continuing her exploratory licks along his length. Emily found herself amazed, as Dave's shaft within her hand was so thick that the skin barely moved when she stroked him with her hand.

A moment of readjustment and Dave's neck and jaw clenched when Emily's mouth dropped over his solid flesh. The feeling of wet heat engulfing him pulled a groan from his throat and he tried to control his senses, tried to keep his mind focused on stretching this out. He watched as Emily's lips stretched to encompass him and he could feel as she moved her tongue, wringing sensations from him as her hand still continued its enticing massage below his full and aching flesh. No longer able to remain still, Rossi began thrusting slowly past Emily's tight lips. When she moaned, the vibration rolled down his shaft and caused an onslaught of aggressive need within him. His hand clenched in her hair as he began moving a little quicker once he found that Emily could take it, letting his cock edge into her throat, enjoying the increased pressure. Feeling her moan around him again, he shuddered with enjoyment before looking down Emily's body to see his Kitten parting Emily's thighs.

Penelope had picked up the object she had kept hidden earlier and was now running the vibrator slowly and teasingly back and forth over Emily's moist nipples. Having turned it on, the vibrations were only adding to the feelings rippling through Emily. Replacing the vibrator with her warm moist mouth, Penelope slowly drew the provoking toy over Emily's curved stomach to the feel of Emily shuddering underneath her. Continuing her suction of Emily's flushed and pointing nipples, Penelope toyed with them with her lips, teeth and tongue. Crouched beside Emily's twisting form, Penelope stretched to ease the vibrator over the warm wet folds, holding it firmly against Emily so the vibrations rolled through her moist cleft. Lifting her head, Penelope contorted to dip the toy into Emily's tight flesh, easing it in. Finding her way eased by the moisture gathered and soaking her folds, Penelope thrust the vibrator with a quicker and deeper rhythm.

Emily shuddered beneath the onslaught of Penelope's erotic motions and the feel of Rossi's thick length sliding slickly over her lips. She had worried upon her first glimpse of David's size as he was wider than most. But, David had been patient, slow, and was not pushing past her comfort zone. Now she enjoyed taking light licks over his hardness before scraping her teeth teasingly over him. Dave's eyes opened from their tight clench and stared down darkly at her, carnal knowledge flickering in his eyes. Upon his lips still glistened the moistness that had recently soaked her own folds.

"Fuck, that's good, Emily." After giving her time to adjust to his girth, Rossi began stroking into her mouth with short firm movements. "Rougher, lucciola. Yes," Dave hissed the sound out as Emily closed her lips over her teeth and used a tighter suction. "I'm going to come, Emily." Leaning down, he braced one hand beside her, keeping his other wrapped in her hair, controlling her movements. He could see the reddened and puffy effect that was held by her swollen lips as they were wrapped around him. "Take me. Talk it all, Emily. Don't stop." Dave could only growl low in his throat as orgasm overwhelmed him and he watched with spine-tingling absorbtion as he came into her waiting mouth. The feeling of Emily swallowing thickly around his cock only increased his pleasure and a light sheen of sweat shone on his skin.

Emily slowly began to lean her head back into Rossi's hand, wondering how he was still moving shallowly between her lips. He had come, hard and long within her mouth but he was not softening. In fact, it felt like he not only was still hard, but, as if, he was becoming even more solid. Her eyes widened when Rossi began to slowly edge his thrusts back into her throat with slow languid motions.

Raising her head, Penelope watched her fiancé as he lost himself for a brief moment between Emily's flushed lips. As she watched Dave's hips slow their frantic thrusts, she placed soft kisses up Emily's chest before whispering lowly to her, "Don't stop. Dave has a very – attractive – talent. Keep going and he can stay hard without any down time." With a sultry chuckle, she licked along Emily's collarbone before adding, "He even becomes oh so deliciously harder. You'll enjoy it, Emily."

Moving back down Emily's form, Penelope smiled at the lassitude that she could feel taking over Emily's muscles. She had been worried about her friend all week. She could tell her friend had been holding herself to tightly. And, all she had wanted to do was cradle her and take care of her. She had done what she could to brighten Emily's week while eveyone was around, sharing hugs and laughs and cuddles. But, now, she had her sexy friend laid out before her and all she wanted was to see her move. See her body dance and hear Emily's voice rise as only it could in the throes of release. Pressing a kiss on Emily's belly, she squirmed and rolled till she had moved beneath one of Emily's legs and had her head resting on Emily's other thigh. Rolling the vibrator back and forth once again over Emily's folds, Penelope added darkly "And, my pet, if I remember correctly, you are going to really love this."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

** A/N: Have you all made it through so far? I went ahead and posted Chapter's 2 and 3 as I will be out tomorrow and Monday for Easter! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday. **

**And, as always, I ask for reviews. I would write and post anyway, I know. But, it brightens my day to see messages about what you think in reaction to what I wrote. **

**Be happy! Continue reading. Hope you are still liking the relationship. And, Happy Holidays! KK**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**


	4. Chapter 4

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Dave pulled from between Emily's lips. Settling down on his knees behind Emily's head, he slowly slid his hand from her dark tresses, rubbing his thumb across her swollen wet lips, enjoying the awareness that they were that way because of him. That dark knowledge of Emily, how her exquisite lips felt when tight around him, how her teeth softly scraped across him when he had told her what he needed, and the raw feeling of her accepting his surge deeper into her throat as he came with abandon, the pleasure of having her throat tighten around him as she swallowed. It settled deep inside him and he knew it was something he would treasure always.

Emily let her head fall limply back against Dave's thigh as she breathed out roughly, sucking needed oxygen into her lungs. Her limbs were trembling, her emotions and nerves finally unwinding from the tight knot that had been residing within her all week. She could feel the sway of Rossi's muscles under her head as he stroked himself and she watched avidly as his hand slid from the base to the tip of his hard length before stroking back down. Penelope's voice and the feel of the vibrator rolling against her brought her attention back to where Penelope reclined between her legs.

With quiet expectancy, Emily watched as Penelope pressed soft kisses and nips along her thighs and slid the vibrator temptingly over the sensitive folds of the flesh between her thighs. "Open wider, my sweet." Taking her time, Penelope suckled Emily's lower folds, enjoying the musky flavor of her friend, as she probed her depths with the now wet vibrator. With one last pass over her folds, she slid the vibrator inside Emily's clenching depths, pressing up with it as she stroked it gently against that inner knob of flesh.

Emily groaned as her head arched back, her hair falling loosely over Rossi's thighs and brushing against his aching length and swaying balls, pulling a rough groan from him as well. Both watched as Penelope raised her eyes to meet theirs as she wetted her lips with her tongue. Emily's and Dave's eyes both darkened with recognition of Penelope's sensual teasing nature, Dave's with more recent intelligence than Emily's, but both felt the keenness of desire bank and smoulder, waiting on Penelope's actions to bring them to an enticing blaze.

Penelope pressed her lips with delicate softness against Emily's inner thigh, tonguing her way with teasing movements to the juncture there. With a will, she set Emily's body to dancing upon the tip of her tongue. Laving the depths of Emily's body and having her tighten and relax against her motions, taking that taut nest of nerves stiffening against her tongue between her lips, Penelope took much time to roll and suckle the nubbin, causing Emily to twist and turn with whimpers.

Dave could feel his blood throbbing through his veins with each heartbeat as he watched his Kitten's head move with both slow and quick waves of motion. Reaching down with his free hand, he held Emily to the bed as she murmured and arched.

"Penelope, your mouth. I love having your mouth on me. Fuck! Penelope! Your lips-" Emily's words seemed to only bring him to more hardness. Dave swore he could actually see his own heartbeat in the veins that ran along his shaft. He could see Penelope's pink tongue as she licked up and around Emily's cleft and the glint of white as Penelope kept the vibrator pressing inside Emily's depths with a steady rhythm. The sight alone was driving him beyond mad. And Emily. Emily's body was dancing indeed beneath Penelope's ministrations and Emily seemed to reach a point she could no longer maintain.

"I need more. Please, more. Now, PG, now!" Emily's words came out slow but with a building rhythm. Pulling from where she was pressed fervently between Emily's legs, Penelope let the vibrator fall to the floor behind her as she moved to Emily's side.

"You should be ready now, lovey." Licking her lips to once again taste Emily, she smiled as she leaned down to her. "Do you need him now? Hard and burning inside you?" Emily's head turned blindly towards her at her words and she reached out a hand to grasp Penelope's cheek, bringing their lips into a duel of teeth and tongue before Emily moaned, "Yes, you teasing witch, I need him. I want him. Now!"

With Emily's words, Dave dropped to the bed, rolling to his back and pulling Emily up to straddle his waist. Reserved ruthlessness kept his grip on Emily's hips from being brutal as he positioned her over him, his shaft pushing between her folds before he stopped. Forcing his hands to release their grip, Dave made himself lay flat upon the bed and cross his hands behind his head. His teeth gritted and his jaw held tensely, Dave barked out an order, "Emily, you take me. I can't hurt you if you control this moment. But, fuck, hurry!"

Emily shook her head wildly for a moment, trying to regain some balance of her senses. Her body had accepted the first hot probe of Rossi's length and the feeling of being stretched was fierce. But, it had been so long since she been part of a physical relationship, her body was shaking with anticipation of impending completion. Easing forward, she rocked her hips upon his hard length, feeling him stretch her fuller as he slid in an inch deeper. Making small movements, Emily pressed her hands against Rossi's chest, feeling him enter her just a little more with each motion. Her hands clenching hard in the tanned skin and dark prickling hairs that graced the muscled chest beneath her, gouging marks involuntarily as she brought him closer to filling her completely.

"Damn it! It's been too long for me. Just take me Dave!" Emily's sharp voice broke through the swanky hotel room just as her earlier cries had. Her need was taking over, obliterating every concern she had. She needed this. Needed this now.

Arms clasped around her middle and Penelope nestled into her side. "Shhhh." Penelope had straddled one of Dave's thighs and pressed up against Emily's side where she was kneeling over Dave. With both women crouched upon him and most of his thick shaft held so tightly inside Emily's burning center, Dave had almost reached his breaking point. With feral eyes and considerable will, he watched as Penelope dropped her right arm down Emily's front, dancing her fingers over the expanse of white skin there. Penelope's left arm stayed clasped around Emily's back but she curled her hand so that her fingers rolled and teased Emily's dark nipple where she could reach it.

Penelope's voice whispered hoarsely to both of them, "Oh, Emily, such a bad girl. That's right. You're so wet for him. I can feel you around him," Penelope fluttered her fingers roughly across the connection between Emily and Dave, causing both to sound out. "You want to be bad, don't you Emily? Deep down, you dream about being a bad girl." Penelope stroked over Emily's center, keeping her fingers moving with her words. She kissed over Emily's shoulder and started rocking her own hips against Dave's thigh. Having Emily in her arms and watching Dave respond, it was making her wet and she needed very little to stimulate her as she moaned lowly before continuing.

"Spread your legs wider, Emily. Just like Dave ordered you earlier. When he spanked you." A surge of moisture from Emily's nether regions at this reminder greeted Penelope and she smiled before setting her teeth into the tender spot of Emily's neck. "Show him, sweetness. Let him watch my fingers. Tell him how it felt to have my lips and tongue down here. Where my fingers are now."

Emily gave a rough gasp, almost a cough of sound, "Your lips-"

Penelope pulled her fingers from Emily to deliver a brief slap to the mound above Emily's center. Not enough to hurt, but the surprise alone shook Emily's frame and Dave growled at how Emily tightened around him, trying not to push deeper till she was ready.

"Naughty girl, Emily," Penelope released the grip her teeth had on Emily's neck and whispered, "Naughty, bad girls get punished. Now, listen to me. Tell him how it felt. Look him in the eyes and tell him." Returning her hand to Emily's bare flesh, she curled her fingers down to take the moisture that was now flowing from Emily up and placing a rougher, firmer pressure against her center of need.

Emily's voice strengthened, "She knows me, Dave. Even after all these years, when she kissed my thigh, she ran her tongue over me. All over me. She still knows I like to be spread wide, her pretty little tongue pushing over me and touching me everywhere before she places a kiss right on my- " Emily arched as Penelope placed her stiff fingers right on her center at her words, pinching her nubbin between two fingers and stroking roughly over it. "God!"

A tutting noise came from over her shoulder and a lilting voice reminded her, "That's 'Goddess', Emily."

Penelope kept up her steady stroking, tightening her grip on Emily's nipple. "Come for us, Emily. Come for us and you'll take all of him in. Then you'll be able to ride him. Ride him as hard as you like, you bad girl. You like it hard, don't you, my sweet naughty Emily? Don't you?" Penelope felt herself close to coming as she continued rocking against Dave's thigh, knowing he would know that this was turning her on so much. And Emily, sweet Emily was so close, just one more touch-

And as Penelope added a twist to her wrist with the last stroke, Emily came with a shout, "Yes! Yes, I want him!"

Dave arched as Emily shuddered to completion around him, sliding down wetly to his base, encompassing him with her heat. Releasing his grip on his own hands, he reached up to grab the headboard, unable to keep from swaying beneath Emily, moving against her now that he completely filled her.

Penelope removed herself from where she was breathing hard by Emily and collapsed to the side of Dave. Emily was slowly rocking herself over Dave, accustoming herself to the feel of him buried inside of her. Feeling the pull on her strained inner muscles with each retreat and pleasant ache as she rocked back down to claim him.

Starting to drive herself faster and stronger against his shaft, Emily began to speak again, "I need it hard. I need it hard and rough. I like being fucked that way."

Dave growled at her words, one hand letting go to reach for Emily before he grabbed the headboard again. "Penelope, get that sweet candy ass of yours up here. " His eyes speared Penelope where she lay. "Get up here and let me lick you or I'm going to take over before your game is done."

Penelope almost whimpered at the promise in Dave's eyes. No matter how much she seemed in control over Emily, Dave always brought her to a molten mass. His needs and his words able to reduce her to nothing but a slave of passion. Submitting to his demand, she moved up to where Dave was holding onto the head board.

"How-" Penelope's question was left unfinished as Dave took her thigh and turned her to face Emily, settling between Penelope's thighs and sinking his tongue immediately into her.

She moaned as she shook. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at Emily's lips as Emily swayed rhythmically before her, riding Dave's shaft in an age-old pattern. Penelope wrapped her hands in Emily's dark locks and brought her lips to meet hers, letting Emily swallow her moan as she writhed upon Dave's tongue. He pressed rough circular motions up into her, his hands had released the headboard to sink fingers into Penelope's hips. He kept pulling her back, rubbing Penelope against him, drinking her in, running his thumbs insistently over the cheeks of her bottom, the sensitive skin wringing a quick and shuddery climax from her as she gasped into Emily's mouth. Without relenting, Dave continued, working her with his lips, his beard scraping sensitive flesh roughly and only adding to the input her nervous system was receiving.

Emily thrust her tongue in to dance with Penelope's. She ground her body down onto Rossi's length. Penelope came with a loud cry, yanking herself free from Emily's lips to throw back her head as she reached that final moment of ecstasy, Dave prolonging the moment with slowing movements of his lips and tongue, gentling his touch till Penelope moved away from him, falling to their side in a panting heap.

"Hard, Emily?" Placing hands on Emily's hips, he stilled her movements. "Do you like it when a strong man fucks you? Ask me, Emily, and I'll ride you as hard and as rough as you need it." Rossi slowly loosened his hold on Emily, but only enough to let her rock on him, shallow movements that only increased her desire and need.

"Yes, you Italian bastard! Ride me!" Emily grabbed his head with one hand, clenching her hand hard enough to pull hairs free and slapped his chest with her frustration.

With a loud, entirely animalistic growl, Dave rose from the bed, rolling with a quick motion till Emily was pressed into the coverlet of the bed. With rough hands, he pulled her legs high up around his hips and reached to take both her wrists in his. Changing his grip so that both her hands were held in one hand, he gripped the headboard with the other and began thrusting powerfully into her. Driving into her, her enthusiastic and welcoming cries flowing into the room.

"Look at me, Emily." Dave stared down into her face, waiting for her eyes to meet his as he kept his movements steady and strong. "Come on, lucciola, let me see how you like this strong man filling you. Penelope was right wasn't she, Emily? You want to be taken, hard and fast."

Emily's eyes opened to meet Dave's. She was too close. Each time he embedded himself into her, he filled her completely, burying himself to the hilt. "Dave, I'm close. Just, keep moving, please, Dave, you're, God, yes, you're what I need. You and Penelope! Please, Dave, quit teasing and just-"

Dave cut her off with his lips, kissing her deeply, tongue battling with hers before he released the grip he had on her wrists and grabbed the headboard with both hands, driving into her, impaling her till her body tightened around his and she flew, hot and molten around him, milking him as he followed her over that peak and rode it roughly to a slow descent.

Catching himself on his elbows to keep from smothering Emily where she lay beneath him, he eased to the side and tried to catch his breath. Feeling the bed move he opened his eyes to see Penelope curling up on Emily's other side. Sliding his arm under Emily's head, he moved closer so that he could feel Penelope's hair brushing his hand on the other side. When Penelope laid her arm across Emily's stomach, her hand fell upon his stomach and he laced his fingers through hers as he laid back, content.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**


	5. Chapter 5

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of my brief story. Please enjoy! KK**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Emily stretched as movement in the bed woke her. Feeling some residual aches in muscles she hadn't used in a long time, she smiled at the memories. Waking Saturday morning to Penelope trying to drag her and Rossi from the bed had tickled her. Especially at Penelope's insistence that the shower was big enough for three people. After a very pleasant shower, in which all members had gotten rather messy before they got clean, she had apologized to Penelope as she had been right, the shower had been big enough for three people. Dave had bought tickets for a show that night and they had left to find something to eat before a enjoying a bit of straight gambling. Coming back to the hotel room, Emily had accepted the inevitable and moved her suitcase in with Penelope and Rossi. She had wondered briefly how she was going to explain the move to Spencer, but, she had decided to handle that endeavor when it came.

After the show that night, they had rode in a limo to a smoky bar to listen to jazz, find something to eat, and dance most of the night. The limo ride back to the hotel had become very interesting as Penelope had begun teasing her after they put up the middle partition. Dave had insisted that neither of them wear panties that night and feeling adventurous, Emily had agreed to do so with Penelope. Now, she knew why as Penelope's hands had found easy access as she had kissed Emily in the limo. The ride had quickly turned into a steamy time of bare skin, wet lips, and busy tongues after Dave had told the driver coarsely over the intercom to take the long way to the hotel. Surprisingly enough, Dave's expensive blue tie had found its way to being wrapped around Penelope's wrists and restraining them behind her back as she brought Emily to an explosive climax with just her lips, teeth, and tongue. Dave had moved behind Penelope, riding her deep and hard from behind while keeping one hand between her thighs and holding her bound hands with the other. They had come with a shuddering climax and all three had fallen back against the seats, breathing hard and feeling extremely satisfied. Stumbling from the limo, Emily and Penelope had giggled all the way through the lobby as Dave had stuffed his tie into the pocket of his jeans and tried to usher them quietly to the suite. Emily had left Dave and Penelope to the shower and had taken a lengthy and relaxing bath before falling sleepily into the bed beside Penelope where she was curled up to Dave's backside.

At sometime Sunday morning, the door to the suite had opened and a murmur of voices had gone on. Hearing Penelope's easy and carefree tone, Emily had let herself fall back asleep, unworried about the disturbance.

Now, there was an arm wrapped around her middle, a warm body at her back, and long lean legs tangled with hers. And there was a hard rod prodding with persistent need against her bottom. Trying to fall back asleep for a few hours more, she heard Penelope on the phone over by the windows, her cheery voice pitched low. Feeling the arms around her waist clutch her a little tighter and a chin snuggle its way up against her neck, she couldn't help an unconscious thrill that streaked through her blood. Trying to suppress the heat rising from her center, Emily reached back awkwardly with one arm and swatted the form behind her with a muttered threat, "Penelope may call you her Italian Stallion, but if you make one more movement to start something this early in the morning, I will geld you, no matter how fond I've become of that part of your anatomy. My body needs sleep."

The chuckle from in front of her was deep and definitely Rossi's. Freezing in mid motion, Emily slowly opened her eyes slowly. If Rossi was in front of her, who was cuddled up behind her? Jerking slightly free from the arms around her, she rolled to her back to look into the sleepy eyes of Spencer Reid.

"What-" Emily helplessly let her eyes drift over Spencer's firm, sleek, slender body with its fine musculature. Her eyes strayed to where the covers had fallen to his hips and she gazed downward as his warm skin disappeared beneath a pair of black boxer shorts. It was those few dusky golden hairs that formed a trail down his stomach and abdomen that held her attention as her mind replayed a forgotten conversation with Dave and Penelope at the beginning of this hedonistic weekend. **_We have invited a third into our relationship – both Dave and I are very picky _** Penelope's voice echoed in her memories. And like a bolt of lightning Rossi's last comment before they had started their dice came shot through her - **_Wait till you play it with someone from Vegas-_** .

"You! You are their third!" Emily blinked with shock. Penelope, Rossi, and Spencer?! And at the heart of her curiosity, deep within, was an echo of a question, Spencer and Rossi? Something hidden and secretive stretched with delight at the image her mind produced of Dave's dark tanned skin and black hair highlighting Spencer's warm pale flesh and golden brown hair as they embraced.

"Who did you think it was? And-" Turning to frown at Dave, Spencer grumbled, "I can't believe you haven't told her about all of us." Making moves to leave the bed, Spencer continued, "I would never have come in if I thought you hadn't told her yet. Dave, I crawled into the bed like I belonged here. You don't do that with women casually. Even I know that."

Emily reached out and stopped his motion with one hand, "Spence, stay."

Spencer stilled, raising his blue-green eyes to Emily's, "Emily?"

"I think part of me knew it had to be one of the team that they had invited." With a blatant honesty that Emily knew would be the only thing that Spencer would believe, she added, "I have regrets at the lost moments between us through the past years. I've always felt-" Pausing to swallow, Emily forced herself to continue, "Spencer Reid, I've always been attracted to you. You're the one person that was always able to understand my references, no matter how obscure. And if you didn't, you wanted to know. You're the only person that has called me up in the middle of the night to invite me to watch 'Solaris' in the original language to know that I would enjoy it. I love to see it when you truly smile because your whole face lights up. Your fingers fascinate me and I find myself gazing at them wondering what other uses you could put them to." Emily's hand slid down his arm to tangle her fingers with his. Now Spencer was leaning towards her, listening intently to her words but mostly focusing on her expression and her as a whole person, taking in the complete unspoken cues as well as the spoken ones. "I've missed you. Your ideas, your spark. I've missed looking up and seeing you across from me. Do you know how much time I spent wondering if your ass is as firm and lean as the rest of your body." With exasperation, Emily snorted as she smiled sheepishly and finally, really looked at the nearly naked Reid that lay in bed beside her.

Hearing a muted giggle from the side of the bed, she jerked her gaze over to see Penelope sitting in Dave's lap holding her hand across his lips. "Now that you two are talking, I'm taking Dave downstairs for breakfast." Glancing at the bedside clock, Penelope corrected herself, "Well, more like an early brunch. Call us when you want to meet up." Briskly standing up, she pulled Dave from the chair and made for the door. Emily could hear the joking protests from Rossi as the door closed, "Woman, this is our suite. What if we need to come back here?" and Penelope's snappy rejoinder, "Are you or are you not the owner of a mansion as you constantly remind me? I'm sure you can afford to buy anything we may need in an emergency." Penelope's voice became a giggle as she added, "Besides, I have Spencer's key card to his room since he's currently busy in ours. How do you feel about playing a little game of 'Ordering Room Service'" and the door shut off Rossi's response.

Spencer took her attention as he leaned towards her. Placing his arms on either side of her head, he smiled at her. "Now, let's talk more about you looking across the pen at me back at the BAU. What exactly about my rear pelvic area drew your attention? Was it how my gluteus muscles and underlying structures keep my posterior tight and rounded? Or how my hips come to narrow down to my panniculus adiposus? Mine is very well developed and gives my buttocks a very rounded shape-" Spencer kept his smile a moment longer as Emily wrapped hands into his hair and pressed her lips to his, stopping him in one of the most enjoyable ways she could think of at the moment. Though, she was sure more would occur to her later.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**A/N: This is where I have chosen to end this short story. I like it ending here. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. It started out as a challenge fic that probably should have been a one-shot. But, I keep typing and thinking and wondering and this whole story was born. My choice was Penelope Garcia and David Rossi as part of my threesome. The prompts were vibrator, lemon citrine and diamond ring, and swanky hotel room. I was given Emily Prentiss as my third person. (Unfortunately for my prompts, but fortunately for my peace of mind and libido, Spencer snuck in at the end. It just seemed to fit.)**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**6. Vibrator.  
Swanky hotel.  
Lemon citrine and diamond ring.C**

**A/N: And for those of you who may wonder what the rules were for the second game of Sin to Win.**

_**Lust - Roller gets kisses from a Player for five minutes on place of Roller's choice.**_

_**Gluttony - Roller takes a shot from each Player.**_

_**Greed - Roller takes an item of clothing from each Player.**_

_**Sloth – Roller requests one Player to perform a 5 minute service for another.**_

_**Fury - Roller gets to spank a Player 5 times.**_

_**Envy - Roller must watch as two Player's repeat one of Roller's favorite rolls.**_

_**Pride - Each Player must choose a Sin they would like to repeat with the Roller.**_

_**Any player can bow out at anytime if the penalty is paid. Penalty is decided by whoever rolls the Sin with the first letter closest to the letter 'A'.**_

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm calling it complete and letting your imagination fill in the remainder of the story. Thank you for reading! KK**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**


End file.
